


Wrong team

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [56]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: After everything that they have been through Naruto can't just abandon Sasuke. Even though the cost of saving him will be the highest price he will ever have to pay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very similar to Divided [Day 31 of this series] (lol and it should be since it was based off the same thing. That awesome civil war trailer early up this year. I saw that and was like YAASSS this could work!!!) Naruto's 16-17 in here. My timeline for this was (disorganized/a complete mess) But he isn't 18 yet I'm positive of that.
> 
> So enjoy(or suffer) this thing okay darlings?

“Why do you keep choosing me?” Sasuke murmured. His voice was barely a wisp of sound and honestly Naruto wished that he had spoken a little louder. Considering their current stance, it would be nice to get some loud proclamation of affection. He had done it after all.

“I’m kinda sick of repeating myself.” Naruto sighed. Karin giggled and he glared at her. Not that it stopped her in the least. She looked away from him and Sasuke a smile on her lips and a spring to her step. There was just something about them he remembered her saying…that their chakra felt nice. That was nice to hear and all but right now…they wouldn’t be emitting anything nice for a while.

For a long time.

“We’re friends huh.” Sasuke murmured and his lips twitched into what Naruto knew would have been a full smile. “Or something like that.”

“The first person I was able to successfully make a bond with and have acknowledge me. If not fully.” Naruto muttered. “We’ve fought. We’ve planned together and I’ve thrown myself into a training hell so I could save you.” He lightly knocked the back of Sasuke’s head as they were walking before he paused to ruffle the back of the other man’s hair. “Why wouldn’t I be here to save you? Even against everyone else?”

“We’re about to something stupid that’s why.” Naruto looked back to see Suigetsu’s huge grin as he carried the sword over his shoulder. “I knew you were supposed to be crazy but this is crazy. This is insane even if the two of you.” He glanced over Sasuke with a grin. “Can wreck all of _them_.”

“We’re not going there to wreck anything.” Jugo said softly. “Right Sasuke?”

“We’re still doing something foolish.” Kabuto scowled. And Naruto rolled his eyes. “Orochimaru-sama has gotten lenient.”

“Lazy is more like it.” Suigetsu muttered. “He’s been over the moon since Naruto gave him that present.”

Naruto hesitated as he thought on the ‘sample’ he had given Orochimaru. Or to be more precise. The ‘replacement’ and god the things Orochimaru had done. It had made him slightly regretful but after the things he had learned.

“He’ll be mad at me.” Sasuke said softly and Naruto scoffed.

“No. They’ll be all mad at me. After everything… I did this.” And they would have lost their trust in him. But he could not let this stand. It wasn’t right. No part of it was and Naruto needed to get the truth. All of it and the only way he could get with minimal damage…was to confront the council. No matter what they did to him. They would be able to really save Sasuke.

“This is going to be bad.” Kabuto said pleasantly. “I really don’t want to face Tsunade-sama.”

“Neither do I.” Naruto hissed. But inside he was resolved. “You know… I won’t hate you if you back out now.” He glanced to Team Taka and Kabuto to receive a scoff in return.

“We’re to take out the grunts.” Karin sniffed. “The hard hitters.” She grinned and her eyes glowed. “That’s for you and Sasuke-kun to handle.”

“No beheading.” Suigetsu muttered to himself. “No beheading.” Naruto sighed and hoped that the plan would not fail. That Konoha would reconsider. That they would listen. But who was he kidding.

X

Gods it was just as he left it. Gods they were fucked. God what the hell had they done. The looks on their faces. The cracks in their interior.

The past. With each step he could remember. He could remember that he was on their team. If he had chosen differently he would be on their team. Konoha had been united in their justice but as Naruto approached his heart in his throat he could see the divisions. The struggle as he approached.

The fight in them. The anger. No matter what happened. There would be no winners. Even though they were only there for three people. For answers. If they did not do anything. Konoha would fall.

“Is there anyone with your shit ton of chakra?” Karin whispered. “Anyone that could match your shadow clones?”

Naruto swallowed as he watched a man lead the crowd. The force. His silver hair giving him away and the cold walk something Naruto had never seen before. “Match in chakra? The Hokage Baa-chan can’t come out yet. But him?” Naruto nodded towards Kakashi who had stopped. “And…and her?” Sakura had stopped by his side. “Two of them? They can match us.”

“To an extent.” Sasuke muttered.

“We’re not going to kill them so…” Naruto trailed off.

“What have you done Naruto!” Sakura’s voice carried and she was pissed. She had undergone a change. Her face was harsher. And she looked more than pissed. But in her face there was no hurt. “We decided we would kill him. You know what Sasuke-kun has done!”

“Sakura-chan.” Naruto whispered even as his gaze remained on the face of his Sensei. “It’s not that easy Sakura-chan.”

“You know what he is Naruto!” She tugged her gloves on and Naruto was able to see the resolve in her hands. “You know what he’s done!”

“There’s a reason for that Sakura-chan!” He begged but he knew words would be useless. “We’re not trying to kill anyone! And I can’t kill Sasuke.” His voice broke and he hated himself for it. “At least not like this. He’s my friend!”

“So were we.” The betrayal on her face made his heart ache but the sight of Kakashi removing his hitai-ate made his own hands tremble.

“Sensei.” Naruto whispered. There were no gentle emotions in his eyes. Just harsh duty.

“You come here. To your home.” Kakashi said softly and behind him the shinobi, mobilized, “With people that are literally the worst the shinobi world has to offer.”

“Hey!”

“I think this time he’s looking at me.” Kabuto patted Naruto’s shoulder. “I knew I should have gone with Orochimaru-sama.”

“You would have died.” Suigetsu pointed out. “The Toad Sage would have killed you.”

“A sad point but he wouldn’t have insulted me.” Kabuto complained. “And somehow I feel as if…I’m just getting caught in the tides.”

“There’s a reason for this Kakashi.” Naruto whispered. “I wouldn’t do this except I had no other choice.”

“Konoha is the village I’ve sworn to protect from all dangers. Naruto.” His gaze hardened. “You’ve become a danger.”

“You can’t expect me to try and kill Sasuke.” Naruto said desperately. “Not after everything you taught us about sticking with your friends and saving them. Being on their side. Sensei!” He said desperately. “Please, you got to understand.”

“You chose the wrong side to stand with.” Kakashi said softly. In his hand Naruto sensed chakra forming at a fast rate and his heart shattered. “We’re all on different teams today. Divided. Team Seven it ends today.” Mix matched eyes glared at him. “You chose the wrong side Naruto.”

“We all did.” Naruto whispered.

X

“Well your resolve has changed for one.” Sasuke muttered as he barely missed death by Sakura’s punch. Naruto whined as the area exploded the flying rocks and trees blasting the trees back. “Naruto! You won’t be able to fight Sakura.”

Was he crazy? Naruto glared as Sasuke. “Why does Sakura-chan have to fight you!”

“Because I’m the one she’s aiming at.” Sasuke said dryly. From the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted Karin’s chakra chains doing damage. “She needs this and I’d rather we clean up whatever we can now. Don’t forget the second part of the plan.”

“She isn’t going to go easy on you.” Naruto hissed. “We could die here or at least end up with broken ribs!”

“I’ll end up with a chidori through the heart or Kakashi on the end of my blade.” Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t like my choices. The last time we fought he predicted me… perfectly. My head he can get in and he wants to kill me. He’s resolved to it.”

“You bastard.” Naruto hissed even as he resolved himself. “And meanwhile he just wants to kick my ass and bring me in.”

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi landed a little distance away Sakura at his side. “Are we boring you? You want to run away now?”

“I got it.” Naruto muttered as he watched the way Sakura took aim at Sasuke. “You’ll end up with bones broken.”

“Much better than the alternative.” Sasuke reminded him and Naruto took a deep breath to settle his emotions so he could face Kakashi.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said softly and ignored Kakashi’s disbelief. “But I’m not letting anyone kill Sasuke. Especially not the council.”

“You chose wrongly.” Kakashi snarled and Naruto had a second’s warning before he caught the older man’s knee before it hit his face. “Everything will fall today.” Because of him. Because of Sasuke. Naruto blinked the tears away because they really did not want to hurt anyone. But there was no other choice.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Naruto stressed. He grunted as Kakashi’s fists hit him solid in the back. Substituting was a good idea but when he tried to gather himself. Well of course Kakashi was waiting.

A chidori right off the bat.

“There’s a reason for this.” He repeated as he summoned a clone. He met Kakashi’s Chidori head on with a smaller, weaker rasengan. It repelled them both but Naruto was back up on his feet pissed that all the trust had gone all the understanding had gone and everything they had worked for was gone and he could do nothing about that! He pulled his punch but Kakashi still slid a sizable distance. “Just listen!”

“Not while I have my orders.” Kakashi said coldly and Naruto winced as the Kakashi he had punched dispelled and the real came up from the ground his eye alight with fury. “Not to someone who betrayed the village!” And me…that went unsaid but Naruto felt it regardless. But he could not die here. Not here.

He dispelled the waiting clone. He felt his mind change. His senses change and his body changed and witnessed Kakashi’s fury as he saw what he had done. “Don’t let everything fall Kakashi.” He said softly. “We’re not as divided as you think.”

X

“We’re still alive.” Naruto breathed and he heard a soft scoff from somewhere. He turned over and opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital bed and Sasuke was the same and between them ignoring them was the source of the scoff.

Sakura.

“Well only for now.” She muttered. She refused to look at either of them. “Mostly because Jiraiya-sama saved you.” She glared at Naruto then, her green eyes cold. “And by you I mean you Naruto. Sasuke-kun is another matter entirely.”

“You know?” Sasuke’s voice was hoarse.

“Some. Jiraiya-sama told me a little. I get some of why this idiot.” She ignored Sasuke. “Ran off now. But this turn around.” She glared at Sasuke then and Naruto was glad she did not look at him. “He had a good reason so everything is wiped clean?”

“There’s more than that.” Naruto tried to speak but Sakura’s mouth twisted into a frown and she raised her hand begging him to stop.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” She asked, her gaze to the ceiling. “Sasuke-kun. Missing nin. Traitor. Wanted in many countries. You, Naruto. Ran off. Ignored everything.” Her gaze darted to him then… Furious. “Attacked me. Attacked Sai and ran off. I don’t care if it wasn’t meant to kill or hurt. You have no idea what you’ve done by deciding to ‘save’ Sasuke.”

“I.” He cleared his throat. “I had to take the risk Sakura-chan.”

“Team seven can never recover from this and if it can I don’t know if I want a part of it.” Sakura’s voice was shaky from the hurt. “I love you.” Naruto looked away embarrassed. “Both of you. I love you so much it hurts and everyone here loves you Naruto but it’s so hard to keep doing that. If you keep doing these crazy things.”

He knew that. His friendship. His need to save Sasuke…he might have just gambled away everything. “I knew what was at stake.” He said softly. “But Sakura-chan. I couldn’t live with myself if I had just let Sasuke die. The me that wants to become Hokage. They would have died too. If Sasuke had died covered in misunderstanding and hatred. If he had gone after the Akatsuki…” He met Sasuke’s eyes. “That would be more than the loss of a bond. That would have cracked my nindo.”

“Well you cracked the faith people had in you.” Sakura stood up and sighed her irritation loud. “I love you two so much but I was ready to kill you. I would have lived with that. Because you’re my team and no one else deserved to have the final moments of your life than someone like me.” Her gaze shifted to Naruto. “Or Kakashi-sensei.” She went to the door and slid it back softly. “Sasuke-kun. Your team left when Orochimaru pulled them out. You’re here alone.” The door slid closed behind her.

Sasuke turned his head on his pillow. “I thought you said nobody knew.”

“Not back then.” Naruto muttered and ignored the flush on his cheeks. “But I think my leaving… caused people to connect a few dots.”

“He came to kill you.” Sasuke muttered. “I never thought I’d see that from Kakashi. After I tried to kill you, kill Sakura he was ready to kill me but he gave me so many chances even then. Only when he had no choice did he try to kill me.”

“Well, I kind of fucking ruined something important to him.” Naruto managed to choke out. “Of course he’s pissed.”

“If we make it out this alive-“ Sasuke said hesitantly. “Your dream.”

“Will still be there.” Naruto promised. “I’ll make everyone forgive me, believe it.”

“I’ll believe you.” Sasuke whispered. “And I hope he will too.”

Thoughts of an irritating confrontation which ended with Naruto choking on the ground ran through his head and he snorted as he ignored the feeling of his body healing faster than a normal rate. “I sort of think he already does.”

X

Kakashi’s back was pressed to the wall outside the rooms. The two inside were so dangerous they had opted for an empty building. Right now his fists ached. His heart hurt and he felt empty inside. He had not wanted Sakura to see them but she had needed to and right now he really did not want to see them without a buffer.

Naruto had knowingly chosen Sasuke. All Kakashi could think was that, back then. At that time. Naruto had already made his choice and the life they had, to Naruto had not lived up compared to dying with Sasuke. Because that was what he was going to do.

“Sensei, you could have come inside.” Sakura said at his elbow and Kakashi lifted his head to look at her. “You staying outside, it’ll just give the wrong impression.”

“What impression? I’m on guard.” he said softly and her face crumpled. Kakashi sighed before he relaxed his arms enough to pull her into a tight embrace. “Sakura, we knew it wasn’t going to be easy.”

“They really didn’t want to kill us.” Sakura’s voice was hurt. “After the last time we had seen him. I never thought we would get the old Sasuke-kun back.” Her voice shook. “But Naruto did.”

His heart throbbed sadly. “Yes he did.”

“Somethings changed in both of them.” Sakura murmured. “But I can’t keep with this.” She pulled away sadly. “They keep breaking my heart. I don’t know how I can get past this. Obviously, they would. No. Naruto would rather bring the world down on its ears than even think about giving up Sasuke. Even if it’s for the greater good.”

Sakura, had suffered maybe even more than he. Her love had strangled her and the person she had put her faith in and strength behind had knocked her out and left her behind. Her pride hurt her as much as her love did.

“We’re really a silly bunch aren’t we?” He laughed softly. He was a mere few steps away but it was a distance he was unable to cross. Sasuke or Konoha. As far as Kakashi was concerned. Naruto had chosen Sasuke and thrown away everything in Konoha. And it hurt.

X

“Stupid.” Ero sennin snorted and Naruto sighed. “You would have died if Orochimaru had not let enough slip.”

“He was supposed to tell you the whole story or hold you there but I guess he couldn’t do that much.” Sasuke snorted as he looked away. He missed the dry look Ero-sennin gave him and that gave Naruto the chance to see the bruises on the back of the older man’s neck.

“How badly did you fight?” He asked feeling guilty. “Is the place you fought even left standing?”

“I imagine there are one or two human shaped gouges.” Tsunade said as she entered the room. “And not for the reason you think brat.” She sniffed at Jiraiya. “Pathetic.”

“You got the whole story?” Ero-sennin asked.

“Oh yes.” Her gaze flickered to Sasuke. “I got every single nasty detail.”

“It’s a huge mess.” Naruto croaked. “But if things had continued as they were. Tobi or whoever he calls himself would have finished Konoha’s destruction!”

“This is a mess.” Sasuke said quietly. “I know what my faults are but all the blame, although I would shoulder it. Isn’t mine.”

“Itachi huh.” Tsunade’s mouth twisted. “I can’t believe Sensei let this happen under his nose.”

“That thing you caught.” Ero-sennin watched him. “You know war is coming.”

“Are you going to kill us? Imprison us?” Naruto asked. “Because I wasn’t going to leave my friend behind. The village was safe. It was safe all along but not my friend.”

“Think about yourself for a change.” Jiraiya snorted. “You were an inch from death. Both of you and your team mates put you there.”

XxX

“I won’t forgive you.”

“I just want you to know that it was real.” Naruto whispered as he walked past Kakashi. “Every touch. Every word. Every bit of it was real.” He tied on his new hitai-ate. “And I won’t forget it until I die. Every part of you is important to me. Especially your lessons. I tried to do what you taught me.”

“I didn’t teach you this.” Kakashi said softly from behind him. “You chose wrong Naruto.”

“No it’s just that this was the hardest choice.” Naruto looked back and his heart cracked into pieces in his chest at the devastated look in Kakashi’s eyes. “But you know I never do anything easy sensei. That’s not my nindo way. I can’t be me if I do it the easy way.”

“Naruto-kun.” The brothers stood side by side waiting for him ahead of him at the end of the corridor. Sasuke’s face showed pity. Itachi’s was blank. Naruto’s each step towards them was heavy. He had broken the rules. Become scum and it hurt. It really hurt.

A hand grabbed his and his heart leapt because it was warm and familiar and Kakashi. With a sob he allowed the hand to whirl him around into Kakashi’s embrace.

“I hate you.” Kakashi whispered harshly. “I will _never_ get over this but don’t die out there. I love you.” His eyes were wet. “Damn you Naruto. You made the wrong choice but I love you. Don’t you go out there and die.” Kakashi’s grip was hard on his shoulders but the lips that pressed against his own were soft and passionate.


End file.
